The present invention relates to electronic devices for a vehicle which detect the state of the environment of a vehicle and more particularly to an electronic device for a vehicle which detects a gradient and height of a road where a vehicle travels, detects the atmospheric pressure and processes data on those parameters.
Conventionally, for example, a cycle computer is known which is attached to a bicycle. The cycle computer includes a magnet attached to a spoke of a wheel of a bicycle, a magnetic sensor fixed to the non-rotating bicycle body so as to be positioned outside the rotational orbit of the magnet for sensing magnetic flux from the magnet, and a unit which receives a signal indicative of magnetic detection from the magnetic sensor to calculate and display the traveling speed and covered distance of the bicycle.
The traveling speed and covered distance displayed in the cycle computer are, however, only data on the results of the traveling. Thus, even if such data is displayed, it is not useful for the manipulation of the bicycle for traveling purposes and for efficient travelling of the bicycle depending on the situation of a road on which the bicycle travels.